


The Start

by honooko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno had liked Nino from the start, in that awkward fumbling kind of way that strikes unsuspecting teenage boys the world over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

Ohno had liked Nino from the start, in that awkward fumbling kind of way that strikes unsuspecting teenage boys the world over. Nino was small and cute and funny, and before he quite understood what was going on, Ohno was drawn to his side and reaching out for his hand. Nino liked to touch his friends, hugging warmly and resting an elbow on a nearby shoulder. Every time Nino moved towards Ohno, his heart skipped a beat and his arm slid around Nino’s waist of its own volition. But Nino did that to all his friends, and some part of Ohno recognized he wanted to be special to Nino.

One night, he sat straight up in bed, declaring, “Oh god. I like Nino.”

After the initial surprise that he’d somehow fallen for another boy (easily moved past; Ohno never dwelt long on the ‘how’ of his attractions, only the ‘why’) he knew he needed to somehow show Nino his feelings. He started with smiles and compliments and the familiar joking ease with which they always interacted. He sat by Nino, shared snacks with him, and tried to show without words how important it was. But Nino either didn’t notice, or pretended not to, and Ohno was left no closer than he’d started. So he upped the ante.

If Nino could touch people, so could Ohno. He liked sliding up behind Nino and resting a hand on the small of his back. Sometimes Nino jumped, not having heard Ohno approach, but usually he just turned and smiled, allowing the touch easily. Pleased, Ohno started making sure he was sharing with Nino at the occasional Arashi sleepovers, two boys under one futon, warm and close and with Nino’s sleeping breath mixing with his. Playfully, Ohno would press his back to Nino’s, rolling his hips as a hand snuck under Nino’s shirt. Giggling nervously, Nino would swat him off or dart away, and Ohno would feel a pang of disappointment before vowing to try harder next time. Sometimes they’d play-fight, and Ohno took advantage of it to pull Nino closer, tight against him and heavy across his body, wrapping a knee over Nino’s hip with ‘pining him down’ a handy excuse.

Nino gradually began to act a bit differently, but Ohno wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Before, Nino would retaliate to every playful poke and tickle. Now, he’d run away or pull a face, shooing Ohno away with complaints of ‘not here, the camera’s rolling’. But Ohno wasn’t ready to give up, wasn’t ready to let Nino slip out of his grasp so easily. He found he couldn’t stop trying until Nino outright told him no, so his game continued.

Sho commented on Ohno’s interest casually, but with an underlying threat of ‘If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you worse’, a sentiment that Ohno respected. Jun made amused, dry comments about how Ohno was barely legal himself, and should know better than to be moving in on jailbait. Aiba rooted for Ohno endlessly, coming up with elaborate plans that would end with Nino either wet, naked, or both (Ohno didn’t have the heart to turn away Aiba’s enthusiastic, if slightly illegal, aid).

Even worse, Ohno was beginning to notice his physical attraction to Nino even more than before. Nino’s touch sent goosebumps down his skin, and showers became awkwardly timed affairs because he feared that accidentally seeing Nino would spark ‘something’ he wouldn’t be able to hide. This, at least, Sho understood. He went out of his way to chase the others out of the showers so Ohno could have them to himself after work, claiming that “Leader should get special treatment sometimes guys, he is the oldest.” But Sho wasn’t all-powerful, and occasionally Ohno and Nino would end up in the showers at the same time. It was all Ohno could do to wash and get out quickly.

And then somehow, quite randomly, during a tour, Aiba demanded he get to share with Sho this time, and MatsuJun wasn’t feeling well and requested softly that he get a room to himself. For once, Nino was happy to oblige him, fussing over Jun in his own vaguely caustic way. And then Ohno found himself alone with Nino.

“So,” Nino commented with a smirk. “Does Sho-chan go to bed at 9pm on the nose, right after he brushes his teeth?”

“No,” Ohno answers with a smile. “He likes to watch porn the whole time.”

Nino’s jaw dropped, and he got on his knees excitedly, pleased to at long last have some dirt on his best friend. It was hard to find Sho’s weaknesses, sadly. “Really?!” he yelped gleefully. “Porn?!”

Ohno nodded, feeling his stomach warm pleasantly at Nino’s grin. Flailing, Nino made a grab for the remote, turning on the TV with a babbled exclamation of ‘it can’t be that entertaining, it’s just porn’. The artificial and overplayed moans of a porno filled the room, and Nino burst into giggles, covering his face with his hands in mock horror when the camera zoomed in on a particularly unflattering angle. Laughing, Ohno sat down next to him, more than happy to watch Nino mock the movie openly. At first, Nino couldn’t stop laughing. He flopped onto his back, holding his stomach against the giggles as the female lead made a particularly drawn-out noise of pleasure. Ohno watched the porn absently, simply basking in being able to sit side-by-side with Nino like this.

At some point, Nino’s giggles subsided, his breath short from uncontrolled laughter. Ohno was still chuckling to himself when from beside him, Nino made an odd sort of choking noise that at first, he thought was another giggle. Until he made the noise again, shifting in his seat, still breathing a bit harder than normal. Turning his head curiously, Ohno took in Nino’s flushed face and strange expression, suddenly understanding. Nino was not yet eighteen; of course these things would happen. Feeling sympathetic, Ohno got up and moved to his bag, giving Nino the chance to run to the bathroom.

But Nino didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He shifted again, a hand clenching in the coverlet as he bit his lower lip. Ohno watched, transfixed by the sight of the younger boy, until Nino met his eyes.

“…Sorry,” Nino murmured, blushing but not looking away.

“It happens,” Ohno responded instantly. “It _is_ … well, porn.”

“Right,” Nino agreed, his gaze locked with Ohno’s for only a heartbeat more before he stood and went to the bathroom, locking the door. Ohno shifted, uncomfortably aware of the knowledge that on the other side of that door, Nino was touching himself, stroking himself, bringing himself to climax only fifteen feet and 1.5 inches of wood between them.

The image that brought to mind, of Nino leaning against the door, his cock in his hand, head thrown back and chest rising and falling faster and faster, sent a shudder down Ohno’s spine. Sitting on his bed, Ohno held on to that image, adjusting it in his mind; now Nino was naked, flushed, and it was Ohno’s hand on him instead of his own. Ohno groaned softly, unbuttoning his jeans and jerking off to that thought, his hands shaking ever so slightly. Nino could come out at any second, or maybe Ohno would be able to hear him come, hear a small whimper of pleasure, maybe he would say Ohno’s name—

Cleaning himself quickly with a handful of tissues, Ohno’s cheeks burned with the shame of having used his best friend’s image to get off. It was awkward and humiliating and _wrong_ , but it had also been one of the most arousing fantasies he’d ever had.

When Nino came out of the bathroom, his hair was wet from the shower, and he didn’t meet Ohno’s eyes. They spent the rest of the night in silence, each painfully embarrassed, but for slightly different reasons.

After that, it was even harder for Ohno to think of Nino in anything resembling a platonic fashion.

But something in Nino’s demeanor changed. Instead of brushing Ohno off or shying away, he moved closer. His fingertips lingered, dragging down Ohno’s arm lightly, or his arms looped around Ohno’s waist. Heart pounding in his ears, Ohno leaned into every touch, welcoming Nino’s affections with open arms. He wanted Nino to notice the way Ohno’s eyes followed him around a room; he wanted Nino to understand without Ohno having to say a word. Because really, how could he put into words the way his heart almost literally ached when they separated? How could he describe the sheer thrill of happiness he felt every time Nino smiled at him?

For every inch closer Nino came to him, the harder it was for Ohno to keep his feelings under control. When the smaller boy hugged him, Ohno wanted to kiss him. When Nino curled up under a blanket with him, Ohno fought the urge to press himself to Nino’s spine. When Nino sat next to him, tired but happy after a performance, still flushed and a touch sweaty, it was all Ohno could do not to press their lips together and touch every inch of skin he could reach. Being close to Nino just wasn’t _enough_ anymore, somehow.

On the occasional days when Nino fell asleep on the break room sofa, Ohno found himself unable to walk away from the sight. Nino never looked bratty or disdainful in his sleep; only pleased, his lips curled up in a kittenish smile as he snoozed. Drawn to the expression, Ohno once even sat on the floor next to the sofa, before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to the sleeping boy’s hair. He murmured (for no reason other than he seemed to only be able to say it when Nino couldn’t hear) into Nino’s fluffy hair, “I really, really like you.”

“Remind me again why you haven’t told _him_ this?” A patiently tolerant Sho asked as Ohno yet again ended up sharing his woes. Pouting miserably, Ohno let his head rest on his arms with a sigh of defeat.

“How can I tell him what I can barely even say to myself?” Ohno responded. “This is too hard!”

Sipping his soda absently, Jun shot Ohno a meaningful look before commenting, “You could just kiss him; he’d have a hard time not noticing that.”

“Or you could steal all his clothes!” Aiba interjected excitedly, his drink sloshing over the rim of the glass as he made a wide gesture. Jun ducked the flail, handing Aiba a napkin to clean up the spill before returning to his own glass.

“Really, Ohno,” Sho said in his ‘please-at-least- _try_ -and-think-like-a-normal-person-just-this-once’ tone. “Just do _something_.”

With his friends’ encouragements (“Leader, look, if you do this thing with your tongue, he—“ “ _Aiba_.”) Ohno gathered the courage to invite Nino out to eat. Never one to turn down a free meal, Nino agreed to meet him at an okonomiyaki restaurant in between their homes. To Ohno’s relief, the meal helped him relax; good food and good companionship eased his nervous tension. Once finished, they lingered, drinking (beer for Ohno, cola for Nino) and chatting, both unwilling to part just yet. But once their glasses had emptied a second time, Nino looked at the time.

“It’s getting late,” he said reluctantly. “They’ll start closing soon.”

“Mm,” Ohno agreed, hiding his crestfallen expression behind a hand as he swiped at his nose. And then, suddenly: “Want to come over?”

“Now?” Nino asked, surprised. Ohno nodded.

“Yeah.”

Nino’s grin bloomed across his face, and Ohno’s heart skipped a beat. He returned the smile without even thinking as Nino said brightly, “Okay, to Oh-chan’s house!”

They spent the walk joking with each other, elbows bumping as one or the other invaded his friend’s walking space accidentally-on-purpose. Nino was struck with a gigglefit halfway through, which Ohno gleefully encouraged by making wilder and wilder impressions until Nino’s face was red from lack of air. Once they made it to Ohno’s house and upstairs to the floor where his room was, Nino flopped down on his back across Ohno’s bed, still struggling to breathe. Ohno followed, sprawling bonelessly on his side next to Nino, his head propped up on one elbow.

And then Nino looked up at him, and Ohno’s breath hitched. There was barely space between them, and Ohno could feel Nino’s warmth through his jeans where their bodies touched. Something in Nino’s eyes registered with Ohno; they were open, patient. Waiting.

Ohno’s free arm went across Nino’s waist, and before he quite knew what he was doing, they were kissing, kissing, soft and hesitant and careful. Ohno’s fingers curled against Nino’s hip and gently, his lips coaxed at Nino’s for a response. Nino made a sound, not in protest, just acknowledging and accepting the kiss. Ohno broke away, and suddenly found he was too terrified to even look Nino in the face, and he buried his nose in the crook of the smaller boy’s neck, taking comfort in the very thing he was afraid of.

“Oh-chan?” Nino asked, his voice calm, steady. “What was that?”

“A kiss,” Ohno mumbled into Nino’s collarbones.

“A joke? It’s not funny.”

“No. Not joking.”

“…No?”

“No.”

Nino was silent for a moment, considering. Ohno’s heart thudded in his ears and he felt as though every second was as long as a thousand normal ones, long and still and excruciatingly drawn-out. And then Nino’s short fingers combed through the hair at Ohno’s nape, stroking as he thought.

“Again?” He asked quietly, firmly. Ohno lifted his face from Nino’s neck, eyes wide in surprise.

“Again?” He parroted. Nino nodded, tugging lightly at Ohno’s hair.

“Again. Please.”

This time, Nino’s mouth answered Ohno’s instantly, moving and resisting just enough to send a shiver down Ohno’s spine. It wasn’t like kissing a girl; Ohno’s jaw had a tiny bit of scruff he’d been too lazy to shave off, and Nino’s lips were chapped from his habit of chewing on them during stressful gaming sessions. But Ohno didn’t want to be kissing a girl anyway, he wanted to be kissing Nino. And if the way Nino’s tongue was sliding against his was any indication, he wanted it too. Breaking apart for air, Ohno couldn’t bring himself to break contact, scattering light kisses across Nino’s jaw and neck.

Ohno shifted, covering Nino’s body with his own, memorizing the way Nino arched up against him, a sigh of pleasure easing from his mouth. Every last taste, texture, smell of Nino was committed to memory, burned into his mind to last long after the moment had passed.

“Ohno, _Ohno_ ,” Nino gasped into his ear, his fingers clenching on Ohno’s biceps. “Oh, god.”

“No?” Ohno responded, freezing, only to shudder as Nino’s hips rolled to meet his, grinding them together roughly and pulling a long moan from Ohno’s throat.

“I hope you realize,” Nino panted, tugging at Ohno’s shirt desperately. “You started this; now you have to finish it.”

Ohno swallowed, hard. Finding he couldn’t really think of the words for ‘yes, please, right away you sexy piece of man’, it seemed a lot clearer to straddle Nino’s hips and yank off his t-shirt before reaching for Nino’s. Nino moaned, arching his back into Ohno’s touch before lifting his arms to help Ohno get the shirt off. As soon as his chest was bare, Ohno pulled them close together, sliding his hands down across Nino’s stomach as he felt a groan rumble through Nino’s body. Fingers digging into Ohno’s shoulders, Nino unashamedly expressed his pleasure, loud and needy as he lipped at Ohno’s ear.

“Ohno, _fuck_ me, or I’ll fuck you, I don’t even care just—“

“I will,” Ohno cut in, his voice low and coarse. “I will, I want to, I want to touch you.” Ohno palmed Nino through his jeans, feeling the heat and dragging a cry from the smaller man with the pressure. Nino was rocking into his hand, whimpering with desire for touch, until Ohno couldn’t wait anymore and was unbuttoning his pants one-handed. Nino helped, his hands somehow steadier than Ohno could manage, and to save time they kicked off their shorts at the same time. For a very brief moment, Nino seemed self-conscious, nervous, but any worries fled his mind when Ohno took his erection in hand. Bucking, Nino swore, his entire upper body somehow going loose in Ohno’s arms.

“I’ll be right back,” Ohno promised into Nino’s neck, reluctantly disentangling himself and darting for the bathroom. He heard Nino call after him, “ _Hurry_ ,” in such a desperately raw voice that it sent a jet of ice down his spine. With shaking hands, Ohno found the condoms and lube, almost tripping over himself in his haste to return to Nino’s side. To his surprise, Nino snatched the condom from his hands, sucking on Ohno’s jaw and putting the rubber on Ohno’s cock with impressive speed, considering Ohno himself could barely form full words. He moaned, gently rocking into the tunnel of Nino’s hand until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Pushing Nino lightly off, he murmured, “On your knees for me?” Nino shuddered as Ohno’s hands skimmed over the planes of his back, and he got on his hands and knees as requested. Ohno was careful, so careful as he prepped the younger boy, feathering kisses across the knobs of his spine. Nino whimpered, pressing back against the intrusions as soon as the sensations changed from discomfort to pleasure.

“Please, fuck.” Nino panted, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. “Want it, want it Ohno.” And when he begged like that, wanted it, needed it that much, who was Ohno to deny him? He entered Nino with as much care as ever, his body quaking with the effort of not thrusting _hard_ into that tight heat. Nino keened, dropping to his elbows as Ohno bent double, raining kisses across his back and shoulders, nipping as a distraction whenever he felt Nino wince beneath him. And soon enough, the slight hitches of breath turned into pants of pent-up need to move, so Ohno followed that signal and _thrust_.

The long burning slide of friction pulled a wail from Nino that was so heavy with arousal, Ohno swore later he could have come from the sound alone. Instead, he shifted his weight to his knees, letting his right hand move to Nino’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. He always did have good rhythm. Nino had long since lost the ability to form real words, instead moaning and crying out in meaningless sounds that never the less were understood loud and clear by Ohno. That shuddery groan meant ‘faster’, that gasped-out cry was ‘harder’, that high-pitched draw-out keening was undeniably ‘right there, _right there_ ’.

And then, into the skin of Nino’s shoulder, Ohno realized he was speaking over and over and over again. “So beautiful. Nino, Nino, love. So beautiful.” And then finally, quietly, but still audible over Nino’s cries, “I love you.”

Ohno swore that in that moment, that heartbeat of space between them, Nino said, “Always loved you.”

But Nino was shaking, falling, crying out in surprise over the speed and strength of his sudden orgasm, and as he instinctively jerked harder into Ohno’s thrusts, it tipped him over the edge too. His vision went white and the air felt cold, so cold across his skin, but Nino was _there_.

Settling back into himself, Ohno pulled himself out of Nino’s body with a groan, feeling a tug of worry at the small whimpery sound it brought from the smaller boy. Peeling off the condom and tossing it in the trash, he put a clean hand over Nino’s heart. “Nino? You okay?”

Nino nodded his head, and Ohno frowned. He spooned against Nino’s back, stroking the skin of the younger boy’s chest. Something was wrong, that much was clear.

“Are you sure?”

Suddenly, Nino rolled over and curled into a ball against Ohno’s chest. Suddenly afraid for Nino, Ohno wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist and pulled him close. He murmured soft comforts, concerned that Nino was upset, or worse, in pain.

“Tell me what’s wrong, please?”

“I can’t let go now,” Nino answered quietly.

“What?”

“Let go. I can’t let go. I thought I could, but I can’t.”

“Nino,” Ohno said, stroking Nino’s hair and frowning in confusion. “I don’t get it. Let go?”

“I’m sorry,” Nino replied, sounding hurt and small. “I thought… I thought just once would be okay. It’d be enough. But it’s not, and I can’t—“

“Go back to before?” Ohno finished for him, suddenly reading Nino’s expression and hesitance perfectly. “Then we won’t.”

Nino’s head came up, and Ohno pulled back just in time not to get knocked in the chin. “We won’t?” Nino asked, clearly taken aback. Ohno kissed him, hard and deep, until he felt Nino relax in his arms.

“No. I… like you. And, well.” Suddenly nervous (and not considering that perhaps _after_ they’d already slept together was not the proper time to be anxious about this), he instinctively reached for Nino’s hand. “Maybe we could… go out sometime? To eat, or a movie, or… something?”

“Yes,” Nino responded instantly. “Yes yes yes. We’ll go out. We can—we can do that.”

“Promise,” Ohno agreed, smiling as the weariness set in and the warmth of Nino curled against his body registered. Nino beamed, relief washing across his face along with a genuine happiness that Ohno had only rarely seen. Hooking their pinky fingers together, Nino pecked Ohno on the nose.

“Promise.”

And as Ohno fell asleep, lulled by the quiet breathy sounds of an already dreaming Nino, a single thought registered in his mind:

‘We should listen to Aiba’s advice more often.’


End file.
